Typically, a keel blade can be attached to a jigsaw to provide a relatively more accurate straight cut through a piece of sheet material than a jigsaw without the keel blade. The keel blade is traditionally attached to and removed from a housing of the jigsaw using tools and multiple fasteners, which can be a relatively complex process. In some instances, the keel blade needs to be uncoupled from the housing to perform a bevel cut.